


Holiday morning

by Aeris444



Series: Camelot Drabble Bingo Round 1 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not betaread





	Holiday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Merlin woke up. He felt Arthur next to him. It felt great.

  


Merlin stopped moving, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

  


It wasn’t that often that they could enjoy a lie-in like that. Between Arthur’s work schedule that made him leave early and Merlin’s writing that kept him awake late, their sleeping schedule didn’t match. 

  


During the weekend, it wasn’t better. They always had something to do.

  


When Arthur was on holiday, it was different. They enjoyed their time together...Like that morning, with the sun filtering through the blinds, their bodies still heavy with sleep, still sharing their warmth.


End file.
